Enigma
by EllieDTomlinson
Summary: Saturn Smith is an enigma that needs to be solved. Charlie Pace seems like the only person that can answer her riddles and make out the code about who she truly is. WARNING: Self Harm, Eating Disorders, Suicide. Everything from lost that you recognize isn’t mine, I only own Saturn Smith.
1. chapter 1

She quickly looked over her shoulder once again. Saturn Smith held back her tears as she left her precious apartment. The apartment she had rented for over a month before people found out about her residence. She was leaving her house again, even leaving the country. She quickened her pace as she heard movement behind her. The street was crowded once again, and she did not like it. She couldn't stand all the noise and people, she preferred to be alone, even if no one was actually talking to her and just passing by. She walked and walked, until she finally reached the place she wanted to go to. The airport was just another 50 metres away, and she was relieved. She had walked for over 2 hours and her sweater was wet from her sweat, loose hair strands were plastered to her face and she could tell that her cheeks was red just by the looks of people around her. People looked at her with a weird expression; was she really wearing a sweater and a pair of long black jeans in this weather? Yes she was, and she did not care about the looks of people.

 _Let them look._ She thought, _it'll pass._

"That's 4.99 dollars, Miss." the young Smith snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the strange voice, which belonged to an impatient cashier.

"Yeah, right, sorry." She threw some dollars on the counter and looked at the row behind her. There was a man with dirty blond hair and black clothes, not to mention his bright blue eyes which were fixed on Saturn. Behind him was a girl with blond hair and an arrogant look, a short skirt and a boy with ice blue eyes standing next to her. She focused her eyes back to the cashier as she heard a little cough. She felt her cheeks redden and wanted to leave when an arm held her back. The boy who was standing right behind her had held her back, a confused gaze was shot at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a soft and kind voice, not wanting to scare her of.

"I'm fine, thanks." She walked away, leaving the man burning with curiosity and confusion. He decided to not interfere and leave the girl alone, while paying for his drink.

Saturn waited at the gate from flight 815 to Los Angeles, sipping from her water. She wanted to save it for the plane, it was after all nearly 14 hours of flying. She checked her phone and took out her EarPods, plugging them in to listen to the soft sound of the song 'Sorrow' from Sleeping At Last. She was about to leave everything behind, and it wasn't the first time she did that. No, there had been many times that she left everything behind. She never grew to fond of a place, because sooner or later she had to leave it. Someone would find out who she was, wherever she went. There was no mistake in that. The man she had seen before, the one with the ice blue eyes and brown hair sat down beside her. He smiled at her before reaching her his hand.

"I'm Boone. Are you also going to Los Angeles?" He asked with a kind tone. She reached for his hand, shaking it.

"Yes, I am. I'm Saturn. Nice to meet you." She spoke, pausing her music and looking at the man.

"Are you here alone?" He asked a bit worried, letting his eyes gaze at his sister for a moment before returning to her. Saturn chuckled and looked at the ground.

The stranger called Boone saw the sudden change in her; she looked rather sad thinking about her parents, so it seemed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" the brown haired lad started, but he was cut of by his sister who walked towards him and shot a quick glance at Smith's appearance.

"Come on, Boone. We have to go board on our plane." He stood up and grabbed his case, while smiling at Saturn once again. She looked back at him and shot a smile, "See you on the plane." He pleaded a goodbye, but knew that he would see her again once more. In his head he made an agreement with himself that he would see that the girl wasn't alone too much on the plane, and that if he saw her, he would help if needed, if the 15-year old girl accepted it of course.

About half an hour later, Saturn was seated next to a short haired man. He smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Jack." He introduced himself, slightly worried about the loneliness of the teenage girl. He couldn't see any parents nor family, so he assumed that the girl was alone.

"Euh, I'm Saturn. Nice to meet you." She replied, meeting his eyes. Suddenly her stomach growled and the pain in her body grew.

"Are you okay? You seem pale." Jack said, examining her face, he noticed her sunken in cheeks, pale skin and her sharp cheekbones. She was rather skinny, actually, very skinny. Unnormal skinny.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said, smiling weakly. He smiled, apologising, "I'm a Doctor, I tend to notice these things." He explained, buckling on his seatbelt. She did the same and looked at the little bottle water she had bought, while the doctor had a sandwich on his lap and a Coca Cola in his hand.

"That's a rather poor bottle of water you have there. Haven't you got any food? I mean, it's a 14 hours flight to LA." Saturn looked down and shook her head.

"I'm not very hungry." Her stomach growled again, like it was on cue, and both of them chuckled. Jack offered his sandwich but she declined the offer, even if her body screamed for food. Jack noticed that there was something off, he recognised her from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

"Where are you from?" He asked cautiously, he certainly didn't want to scare the girl of, since she seemed so vulnerable. Her eyes immediately went sad and sorrow rested on her heart.

"Belgium, and you?" Saturn intended to not let all attention going to her, but on the man too. She didn't want to give too much information, just in case.

"Los Angeles. You do speak really good English and you have a British accent for being a native Dutch speaker." He stated.

And so on went the conversation between the two strangers, till a sudden turbulence hit the plane and soon enough, all things became hell.

Hello everyone! This was the prologue of my first Lost Fanfiction. It may seem really unclear now, but it will be clear soon enough! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter One

Saturn woke up to the sound of screams and an agonising pain in her head. When she lifted a hand to her head, she realised that her arm was hurt. She had trouble standing up, everything seemed blurry and she didn't realise what had happened. When she stood up, she collapsed once again and fell to the ground. She groaned, her whole body screamed in pain.

"Help! Help!" A woman screamed, a pregnant woman. For a moment, Saturn forgot her pain and ran to the woman in need, wanting to help as much as she could.

"Are you okay, miss? Can I help?" She asked, gently looking into her eyes.

"I'm having contractions!" She whimpered before falling on to the ground. Suddenly, a man Saturn remembered as Jack, ran towards them and helped the woman.

"Saturn, can you help the woman over there, the one who that man is trying to reanimate?" Jack asked, focusing on the girl. She had bad wounds herself, though she seemed to ignore her wounds as much as she could. The teenager nodded and ran towards the woman, really worried. She had pain herself, but she shoved it aside as much ash she could.

She recognised the man as Boone and gently grabbed his shoulder.

"You're doing it wrong, you're blowing air into her stomach. Let me!" She remembered the few reanimate lessons she had and blew her precious air into the woman's lungs, and tried to start her heart again. Sweat stroked down her face, and she felt relieve coming over her when the woman breathed again, and came back to consciousness. Boone looked at her with admiration, and as he looked better at the girl, he noticed blood and her panting. She was exhausted and hurt.

"You're hurt." Boone said, kneeling closer to her and trying to see the wound on her head.

"I'm alright, it's okay." Saturn said, standing up, but soon collapsing to the ground with darkness surrounding her.

Saturn woke up in a shadow surrounding her, and Jack sitting next to her. She had a bandage around her head. He just wanted to roll up her sleeve, to examine the wound on her arm, but she stopped him.

"No." She hissed angrily, making the doctor confused.

"You're hurt. I need to or it'll get infected." He attempted to roll up her sleeve again, but she stopped him once more.

"Don't waste medicine on me. Use it for others." Jack chuckled and ignored her statement.

"It's not a waste of medicine, you need it as much as everyone else." He attempted to roll up her sleeve again, but she pushed his arm away and stood up.

"I can stitch it myself, don't bother doing it. Go help others." She walked away with a quick pace, not looking behind. Jack watched her leave, something was wrong about this. Why wouldn't she want to be healed? He shrugged and when he wanted to walk away, he saw the girl bumping into someone. Saturn stumbled back and fell in the sand, placing her arm to catch her up. It only hurt her more, and pain shot up her arm.

"Damn it." She cursed, not looking up at the stranger she bumped into.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going." A familiar voice said, helping her up. She couldn't place the voice until she looked into the deep blue eyes of the person, whom had a grin on his face and had a hint of worry on his face.

"Don't worry. It was my fault anyway." When she wanted to walk away, he grabbed her arm and held her back. Her body stiffened and pain radiated Of her body. When the man noticed it, he led go of her in the block of an eye. There was a sticky red liquid on his hand and he couldn't help but worry more. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise-" She shushed him and tried to smile.

"You couldn't have known. You wanted to ask me something?" She wanted to move the attention from it and looked the boy in his eyes, she wanted to look as fine as possible, but her nose was scrunched up in pain and she didn't look fine at all.

"Yeah, right, Euh, what's your name?" He stuttered, distracted by the way she stood and the blood on his hand. He was sure that she must be in pain, she looked so tense. He looked at her better, and he could see beauty in her. Her long black curly hair that seemed to have stars in it, her clear blue eyes and her tiny body. She was gorgeous, he thought, and he wasn't the only one who saw that. Jack had seen it too, and Boone too.

"Saturn, and yours?" She replied, smiling and looking at the man. He seemed nice and above all, he was kind.

The man grinned, _that explains the stars in her hair._ "I'm Charlie, pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. They seemed alike, but weren't. There was a slight difference in colour, Charlie noticed, and hers held much more beauty than his.

Suddenly, someone coughed behind them, and they noticed a man with black hair and a tan skin.

"I wanted to ask if one of could help making a fire for a signal, so that we can be rescued." The man told, looking at both of them. Saturn wanted to offer her help, but Charlie was to quick. "I'll help." He said, but he than paused for a moment.

"I'm Charlie, and this is Saturn. Do you know where we can get a bandage for her arm?" He stated, looking at the Man with a frown. "You can ask the Doctor for that." He said, pointing to Jack, "I'm Sayid by the way." He walked away to another man with long blonde hair and a cheeky grin on his face. Charlie turned his attention to her again, "I'm going to get a bandage, stay here." Saturn nodded, but knew that she should run. He had no intention to scare her of, but she didn't feel really save. When he turned away, she ran for it, even if she was tired. She ran and ran towards the jungle, till she tripped and fell on the ground. Her breaths were rapid, and she felt tears streaming down her face.

She looked around, making sure that she was alone, before taking out her razor and rolling up her sleeve. She looked at the wounds on her arm, there was a deep cut she had gotten from the crash, but there were a lot of different cuts too. The only difference was that those were self inflicted, and that she was about to make new ones.

She slowly placed the razor on her arm and put pressure on it, before letting it slice up her skin, making her bleed. But she didn't mind.

She was drawing with silver, and it turned red.


	3. Chapter 2

Charlie was confused when he couldn't find the young girl anymore. He guessed that she had ran of, and when he saw some footprints he became sure. They led to a place in the jungle, and he was eager to follow it, though he did not want to disturb the young girls privacy.

The curious young man followed the trail. He was shocked when he found the young girl; she was crying. When he looked better, he could see that her sleeve was rolled up and that she held a razor in her hands, with blood flowing on the ground.

"Saturn?!" The young girl didn't respond to Charlie's call, which concerned him very much. She had stopped crying too, and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Help! Help!" He screamed for help, to no one in particular. His screams, however, weren't heard by anyone. He wasn't the one for crying, but now he couldn't help the tears that strolled down his cheeks. It was a horrible sight, a sight he thought he would never see again. But here it was, right in front of him, with a young girl in his arms, trying to balance himself when he walked. She wasn't heavy at all, she was very light, so fragile. Blood stocked to his hands as he ran through the jungle, the beach as his final destination. "You're going to be okay, don't worry." He said, looking at her pale face and her closed eyes.

"Help! Help!" He shouted again when he arrived, and soon enough he found Jack, the Doctor in charge, and he softly placed her down on one of the broken seats from the plane that they managed to get out. "What happened?" Jack asked as he tried to stop the bleeding from her wrists. He wrapped it with pieces of a shirt, but it was soaked soon enough.

Charlie looked up, breathing heavily.

"I got some bandages and told her to wait for me, but when I returned she was gone. I found her trail and followed it, and I found her like this. I-I" he told, but more tears seemed to spill. Jack didn't expect this to happen, no, he hadn't seen this coming at all.

After he stitched her wrists and cleaned up everything, Jack left her to Charlie, who stayed with her for the rest of the day.

That's when both Charlie and Jack remembered it. They recognised her, and now they could finally place her: She was the missing girl from Belgium.


End file.
